starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Era del Alzamiento del Imperio
La Era del Alzamiento del Imperio tiene lugar entre 1000 ABY (Batalla de Ruusan) y 0 ABY (Batalla de Yavin. Los Eventos sucedidos en La Amenaza Fantasma, El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith tienen lugar durante esta era. Era del Alzamiento del Imperio 88,5 ABY - 21,5 ABY *''Legacy of the Jedi'' 45 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' 44 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Pasado Oculto'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Marca de la Corona'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Los Defensores de los Muertos'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Sendero Desconocido'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Ajuste de Cuentas'' *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' 43 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Lucha por la Verdad'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Fin de la Paz'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Caza Letal'' 42 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Experimento Maligno'' 41 ABY - 29 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' 39 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Rescate Peligroso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que Atan'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Muere la Esperanza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Llamada de la Venganza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Único Testigo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Amenaza Interior'' 39 ABY - 29 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' 38 ABY - 37 ABY *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan'' 36 ABY *''The Monster'' 33 ABY *''Preludio a la Rebelión'' 32 ABY *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - campaña de OOM-9'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - campaña gungan'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' *''Outlander'' *''Misión a Malasteare'' *''Los Cazarrecompensas'' *''Jango Fett: Temporada de Caza'' 31 ABY *''Twilight'' *''El Fin del Infinito'' *''Starcrash'' 30 ABY *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''Twilight'' 29 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Discípulos'' 28 ABY *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''The Devaronian Version'' *''Rite of Passage'' 27 ABY *''Jango Fett'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Outbound Flight'' 26 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' 25 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' 24 ABY *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Honor and Duty'' 23 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Hunt for the Sun Runner'' *''The Cavern of the Screaming Skulls'' *''The Hostage Princess'' *''Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''The Shape Shifter Strikes'' *''Warlords of Balmorra'' 22 ABY *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''The Fight to Survive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' *''Las Guerras Clon'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Maze of Deception'' *''The Battle of Kamino'' *''Hunted'' *''The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''The New Face of War, Part 2'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Liga de Espias'' *''Blast Radius'' *''Las Guerras Clon Volumen 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Double Blind'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''The New Droid Army'' 21 ABY *''El Héroe de Cartao'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Enemy Lines'' *''Hate and Fear'' *''Dead Ends'' *''No Man's Land'' *''Striking from the Shadows'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Show of Force, Part 2'' *''Forever Young'' 20 ABY *''General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Medstar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Medstar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Trackdown, Part 1'' *''Trackdown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''A New Threat'' *''Pursuit'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 1'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 2'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 3'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Las Guerras Clon Volumen 2'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' 19 ABY *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''In His Image'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Loyalties'' 18 ABY *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' 17 ABY *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 ABY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' - 15 BBY 11 ABY *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 ABY *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''Star Wars: Droids (comics)'' 5 ABY *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 ABY *''The Final Exit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 ABY *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' 1 ABY *''Más Allá de las Estrellas'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Enemy of the Empire'' *''Imperio: Traición'' *''Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: X-wing - A New Ally'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Soldier for the Empire'' *''Imperio: Darklighter'' Category:Eras